


Operation: Captain Profanity

by quiet__tiger



Series: Operations [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is tired of Steve's polite vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Captain Profanity

“Gosh, Tony…”

Tony scowled around Steve’s cock. The blowjob of a lifetime and Tony still couldn’t get Captain Boy Scout to swear.

That was unacceptable.

And also insulting.

Knowing Steve was already close, Tony didn’t press this time, but he was already plotting for next time.

A push on Tony’s left shoulder was the signal for him to pull off, and he watched as Steve stroked himself to completion. Steve caught what ejaculate he could with his left hand, and it took all of Tony’s willpower to not grab the hand and clean it off with his tongue.

The action would probably break Steve’s brain, and Tony didn’t want to be responsible for that.

~*~

Operation: Captain Profanity had several stages.

Step One: Teasing. Give Steve a hint—a taste—of what he’d get later that night.

Except Step Two was Anticipation, which meant Steve wasn’t getting any that night. Wanting would make it even better when he got it.

Step Three would be Taking It Slow, which would gradually change to Taking It Up to Eleven. Taking it slow would be a good way to see how long Steve could go for, and then Tony could crank up his efforts for some fantastic face fucking. Though, as much as Tony tried to encourage Steve to fuck his mouth, A) Steve was too polite, and B) this time Tony wanted to test Steve’s Super Soldier Endurance. They’d tested the Super Soldier Refractory Period enough. Well, as much as there was ever an “enough” in Tony’s vocabulary.

He could publish papers on Steve’s glorious refractory period, with multiple appendices describing and cataloguing Steve’s glorious cock.

~*~

Step One was easy enough to begin. There was plenty of phallic food in the kitchen, and even if there hadn’t been, there were plenty of phallic objects in Tony’s lab that he could absently suck on while he worked.

And damn him for not buying those penis shaped popsicle molds for Clint’s bachelor party. If he hadn’t thought Coulson would flay him, he would’ve.

A regular popsicle would just have to do.

Captain Routine would be back from his run any minute, and he always hit the kitchen first for some nice New York City tap water like some sort of heathen. So, Tony would strategically place himself where Steve would have to walk around him to get to the sink.

He tapped his fingers absently against his arc reactor through his shirt as he contemplated which popsicle he wanted. He was thinking orange until God apparently smiled down at him and delivered Firecrackers hidden under a bag of frozen peas.

God bless—Odin bless?—Thor and his attempts to understand American culture, complete with trips to the ice cream trucks stationed along Central Park. Why he bought an entire box Tony didn’t know, but he also didn’t care. What he did know was that he’d never craved a Firecracker more in his life. Cherry, lemon, and blue raspberry wouldn’t taste as good as Steve, but that was fine. All appearances to the contrary, he could be a patient man. And even Steve, bless his old fashioned heart, couldn’t miss the implication of the red, white, and blue coloring.

He heard the elevator ding and quickly unwrapped the popsicle and slid it into his mouth, willing away the head ache as he wrapped his tongue around the ice. He closed his eyes and gave a little moan, hoping the serum-hearing would pick it up.

Tony opened his eyes again when the approaching footsteps abruptly stopped, and was greeted with the sight of… Bruce. Who looked at him with wide eyes before smirking nervously and wringing his hands. “Sorry to, ah, interrupt you. …and your popsicle. I’ll just… get a snack from my lab.” _Wring, wring_. “Steve is very lucky.”

Bruce backed into the doorway, then turned on his heel and fled. Tony was sure his years of being in the gossip columns were what kept him from being embarrassed through the floor. As it was, he simply shrugged and set about licking the popsicle drips off his hand.

Finally—about ninety seconds later—the elevator dinged again, and Tony was able to get the meltier popsicle deeper in. Eyes closed, he savored the slow drag back out, and this time when the footsteps stopped and Tony opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of sweaty Steve holding his t-shirt in his hands and gawking at him. Tony very deliberately swirled his tongue around the Firecracker before sliding it back into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Steve the entire time. Another slow slide out, and Tony grinned. “Delicious Cap.”

He wondered if Steve would pick up on the lack of a comma.

Steve stared another few seconds before shaking his head slightly and saying, “Uh, yeah. Thor likes those. I think he likes the lime ones better but wants to support his ‘shield brother.’ Though the green could be in support of Bruce, I guess.”

Tony fellated the Firecracker a bit more, and tried not to glance down towards where Steve was clearly trying to not show his interest, if holding his t-shirt over his crotch was any indication. No doubt he was trying to be decent in case someone else walked in. When he finally seemed to give in and took a step towards him, Tony said, “All right, break time is over. I have to get ready for a meeting in,” he glanced at his watch, “fifteen minutes, damn. Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Huh? Oh. Right. Work. I guess you should… do that.”

“Unfortunately. But Pepper said if I didn’t piss anyone off, I could blow off the second meeting later this afternoon and play in the lab. So, you know, incentive.” On his way out the door Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s head and pulled him in for a hard kiss, tongue sweeping into Steve’s surprised mouth and hand sliding down his back to grab his ass. When he pulled away Steve was still staring at him and there was no hiding his interest in his track shorts. “I’ll be late. Don’t wait up.”

“But—”

Tony gave Steve one last friendly smack on the ass as he left, pleased with how Step One had gone.

Of course, jerking himself off before the meeting was a lot less satisfying than letting Steve do it, but he wasn’t about to be selfish about this.

~*~

It was actually two nights later when Tony settled onto the couch in the living room by himself, another Firecracker ready to be unwrapped and enjoyed. He was developing a taste for the damn things. He’d forgotten the night before was movie night, and so hadn’t gotten to tease Steve much more than he normally did. Then inspiration had struck— _The Rocketeer_ was genius, really—and he hadn’t gotten to bed until Steve was already up for the morning.

So okay, empty living room courtesy of SHIELD mission, Jane Foster, and Bruce not wanting to interrupt Tony and Steve because while he didn’t mind and even thought it was good for them, he didn’t need to see the details. It would be insulting, almost, that Bruce didn’t want to hang out with Tony in case of Steve, but then the soldier himself walked in, looking like someone kicked his ball over the fence.

“They’ll be okay, Steve. Clint and Natasha are more than capable, and with Coulson calling the shots you know they’re unstoppable.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned about their welfare. Even with Coulson they don’t take care of themselves as well as they need to. …but they’re certainly better at it than you.”

“I have people—literal people—to take care of me. Plus JARVIS and some actual robots. And you.”

Steve dropped down onto the couch next to him. “I’m not people?”

“Not people-people. You’re _Steve_.”

“Thanks. I think. But I’m not… better than anyone else.”

“Bullshit and you know it. Not only is ‘super’ in your title, and Captain, no one else can wield a shield, or pull off that costume, like you can. And I mean that in the sense of the spangles and in the sense that somehow you make it incredibly sexy and at least half of New York stares at your ass when you wear it, and the half that doesn’t—“

Tony was cut off by Steve’s mouth on his, lips and tongue warm where the Firecracker had been cold. He moaned into it and wanted to crawl into Steve’s lap for more but didn’t want to give in too easily. He pulled back so he could say, “Let me finish my popsicle.”

Fondly exasperated, Steve asked, “Really?”

“Otherwise it’ll melt, and we already had the house meeting about food staining the furniture.” There may have also been an addendum to that meeting about no sex in the main living quarters, but he and Steve had broken that rule a while back when hand jobs were still as far as they’d gotten.

“Fine.” With Steve watching, it was almost too easy to tease him again, even with Steve knowing that was exactly what he was doing this time. Up, down, around, tongue flicking out to catch drips… By the time he was down to the wooden stick, and whose bright idea was finishing up a snack with soggy wood splinters in their mouth, Tony knew both of them were hard from the show. “I know you’re doing it on purpose—”

“Alright, I think I’m about ready to--”

Steve’s mouth was on his again, more urgently this time, and Tony felt himself being manhandled onto Steve’s lap. Which all in all wasn’t a bad place to be, really. He’d actually really grown to enjoy having Steve hold him there, hands running up and down his back, into the back of his pants, into his hair. It was when Steve fumbled for his belt that Tony remembered he’d wanted the night to be about Steve.

“Wait.”

Steve looked skeptical. “What now?”

“You’re already questioning me. Tonight is not going to go well.”

“You didn’t want to, ah…”

“Suck your brains out through your cock?” Tony waited for Steve to answer, knowing it would make him blush.

“Correct. Though not literally. But I meant do you too.”

“Of course, but I wanted to try something.”

“Try something like a new position, or try something like doing something we’ve never done before?”

“Behind door number two is a lovely toaster for you.”

“What?”

“You need to watch more game shows. I mean we’ve spent a lot of time figuring out how many times in a night you can climax.”

“We aren’t going to do that again, right? It hurt after a while.”

Tony brushed his thumb over Steve’s slightly downturned lips. “I know. And no. Tonight I want you to only come once.”

Eyebrows crinkled, Steve asked, “But wouldn’t you find that to be not satisfying? Even me, I mean--”

“Let me finish. But not for a couple hours. I mean we’re going to start now, and I want to see how long I can keep you going without you finishing. I want to take a look at your endurance.” _And make you say a four letter word stronger than something you’d hear on Nick Jr._

This time Steve pulled a more disgusted face. “With actual measurements?”

“No. Tonight is you and me and my singularly dexterous hands and wonderfully skilled mouth. But mostly you. I want to hear you beg as I make you feel good. You up for that?”

“I… think so?”

“I can go back to practicing on popsicles if you want.” Tony started to climb off of Steve’s lap, but was held in place.

“I’m… curious. When I’m by myself it’s just a quick get-to-the-point process, and with you I know how much you like to…watch me…” and there was the blush, “so you get me to finish a few times… But we can try to see how long I can hold out.”

Tension in his chest unrelated to arc reactor released, as he realized part of him expected Steve to not be interested. “Good.” He dipped back down to kiss Steve again, and thrust his hips at the feel of Steve groping his ass again. Oh yes, tonight was going to be good. “The key to this is… mmm… going slow. And if you feel yourself getting close, just do the usual, all right?”

Dark blue eyes looked carefully at him before Steve nodded his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You never have before.” They’d tested, just to be sure, because Steve hadn’t exactly gotten it on with a lot of people after the serum, what with being in a war and then being frozen. They’d had to make sure there weren’t strength issues. Like Steve’s ejaculate puncturing Tony. Tony’d had no desire to be the “woman of Kleenex” in the situation.

But Steve still refused to come into Tony’s mouth, propriety or something, and Tony was sure that was part of the issue. Steve needed that final hard suck as he shot his load to be driven out of his mind. “I also want you to finish without me pulling away.” Tony watched Steve with eyebrows raised as he watched him figure out what he meant.

“You mean into your mouth? But…”

“You have to trust me when I say that not only will you love it, I’ll like it too. It’s not rude or disgusting, it’s hot and a sign of respect.”

Nose wrinkled, Steve asked, “Are you sure? I mean—”

“Trust me, Cap. You’re not going to believe what you’ve been missing.”

“If you’re…sure…” Tony nodded, and maybe that flash of an expression on Steve’s face was curiosity. Surely Steve had wondered what it would be like.

That discussion out of the way, Tony set about just playing, having fun enjoying Steve underneath him, his own knees spread to the sides of Steve’s muscular thighs. All the better to rub his hard cock against Steve’s, and damn it was going to be difficult to not just go to town on the little Patriot.

“Stop…giving nicknames… to my manhood, Tony. I can hear you when you actually speak.”

“Right. Need a better brain-to-mouth filter. Damn thing shorts out. Not little, anyway.”

Tired of his t-shirt catching Steve’s hands Tony pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor, and Steve’s hands running up his back and chest unencumbered was a thousand times better. Helping Steve take his own off was even better, exposing the chest that launched a thousand ships, or something. Or maybe that was Steve’s ass. Tony felt the analogy slip away as Steve pressed kisses around the arc reactor, blue light nothing compared to blue eyes admiring him.

Tony tugged at Steve’s old man khakis. “Off.”

“Need to get you off first.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows as he said, “All in due time,” but he did climb off of Steve and undid his belt and fly so he could tug off the offending pants and Snoopy boxers. “Really?”

“Clint said I had to embrace pop culture.”

“Clint is not allowed to shop for you anymore.”

“It was either these or the ones with miffed birds, but the dog was cuter.”

“For the love of—” Tony hurriedly had his pants and boxer briefs join Steve’s on the floor. “Clothing is far over-rated.”

“I can see that.” And how Steve of all people could look so admiringly at Tony’s comparatively pale, hairy, lumpy, scarred body was still a mystery, but damn him if he wasn’t going to take advantage of Steve being ridiculous.

Tony took back his place on Steve’s lap, and yes, flesh-on-flesh was so much better. Steve was hot everywhere, and they fell into an easy rub-slide rhythm as Tony’s body searched out more heat from Steve’s. He took Steve’s cock in his hand and started what he hoped would be an epically teasing and wonderful hand job. Light touches alternated with hard strokes, teasing kisses alternated with Tony licking his way into Steve’s mouth for more.

“Mmm, that’s really nice.” That was a silly little happy grin on Steve’s face, and as much as Tony loved it he wanted to see Steve’s pleasure grimace.

“I can do better.” But he stayed where he was for a while, enjoying the closeness and Steve’s arms around him. And the small spasms of Steve’s cock when he rubbed his thumb under the head just right.

But soon Tony slid to the floor and pulled Steve’s hips to the edge of the couch. “Really, Tony? Right here?”

“No one is home but Bruce, and he’s steering clear. We’ll be fine. And you can’t say you don’t enjoy it… Especially because of the room to move…”

Tony ducked his head and swiped his tongue across the head of Steve’s cock, making him jump up. Both of their beds were too high for one of them to be on the floor, and the private quarters’ couches were too low. This was a nice, new angle for receiver as well as giver. He knew ordering oversized couches for the main living space would be the way to go.

He pushed Steve’s thighs further apart so he could get in closer, fingertips dancing along his shaft while his tongue pressed against the head. After an appreciative moan Steve said, “You’re such a tease.”

“So I’ve been told. I’d go into detail but I’m pretty sure you liked me where I was…”

Steve nudged him with his heel and Tony went back to task, hand wrapped around Steve’s shaft as he swirled his tongue around it. Heat, and skin, and, God, the scent of Steve’s arousal were turning Tony on even more, and he wondered if anyone would notice pre-cum making the carpet fibers stick together. Before he got too into it, he pulled back once more to tease, running the tip of his tongue over Steve’s veins and down to his balls before moving back up to the head. Steve’s hand spasmed where it was playing with his hair.

Steve’s frustrated whines turned into deep moans when Tony deep throated him without warning, well, as deep as Tony could go on Steve. Tony grabbed at Steve’s hip with his free hand to encourage him to thrust a little, because holding himself back was no doubt part of Steve’s “problem.” Moving with him, Tony helped set a rhythm that Steve definitely fell into, one hand carding through Tony’s hair, the other clenched on his own thigh.

After a few fantastic minutes, Steve pushed at Tony’s head with a, “No, gonna—” and Tony pulled away, glad Steve could warn him he was getting too close. Eyes raking up Steve’s supine form wedged against the couch, Tony decided he _loved_ what he saw. Skin flushed, a thin sheen of sweat forming, Steve’s pupils dilated… He’d seen Steve like this before, but usually it was soon over.

Knowing Steve hadn’t yet climaxed and wouldn’t do it for a while was surprisingly hot.

“Let me know when you’re ready to keep going.” Tony rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s thighs and stomach, reminding him that even though he pulled away he was still there. Still eager to make Steve feel good.

After a few minutes Tony got the nod, but waited until Steve gave him a verbal acknowledgement. As Tony stroked the shaft again, using Steve’s pre for slick, he muttered, “You look so hot like this, I’m gonna keep making you look this way until you really can’t stand it, until you’re begging for me to make you come, begging for my mouth on you, I know you like it and I know you want me to keep it there, swallow you down…”

“Not…helping…” Even Steve was rubbing his hands lightly across his own chest, and one of these days Tony was going to have to watch as Steve got himself off for fun, not just taking care of business. Maybe there could even be toys.

“Well, you know what they say, the best way to shut me up is—”

“So do it already.” And damn the Captain voice for making Tony pulse more pre. Steve’s eyes opened and tried to give Tony a glare but fell short considering the circumstances and the rest of Steve’s flushed face.

“All you have to do is ask.” Oh yes, the sharp pleasure grunt as Tony swallowed Steve back down was definitely getting into the right territory. Steve wasn’t usually all that vocal until right near the end.

Every time Tony felt Steve tense a certain way under him, every time he felt his cock get just that little bit harder, he’d slow down with his mouth or squeeze harder with his hand to try to hold off Steve’s movements. At one point he even climbed back on top of him, wanting to feel him fully, feel the tremors all along his body. It relaxed Steve all over again so long as he didn’t grind up against Tony too much, and damn it all if this wasn’t an exercise in restraint for Tony as well.

After sliding down again, hands massaging along Steve’s thighs and hips, Tony murmured, “How are you doing?”

Choking back what was maybe a laugh, Steve breathed out, “You are the biggest damn tease in the world, and I think I love it. I feel just… lit up.”

Score one for Operation: Captain Profanity! Not the harshest four letter word, but Tony would take a damn. Especially when he gave one.

Tony swiped his tongue through the stream of pre rolling down Steve’s cock, causing Steve to buck against him again with a groan. Tony teased more out of the head as Steve whimpered. Gripping him tightly with his hand, Tony glanced surreptitiously at his watch, but considering Steve’s eyes were screwed shut it probably didn’t matter. They hadn’t been at this quite as long as Tony had wanted, but he didn’t want to torture Steve much longer, either.

Well, one more edge wouldn’t hurt.

It was also the one where Steve finally broke down and begged.

The mumbled babbles and half-formed thoughts turned Tony on even more, somehow, than Steve’s panting and twitching. “Please, Ton—Gotta—Just—You feel—”

Tony smirked around Steve then pulled off. He circled Steve’s shaft with his thumb and middle finger, teasing even more. Steve’s hips bucked up again, against basically nothing, and Steve’s hands clenched uselessly against his thighs. Jerking him again slowly, enough to feel but nowhere near enough to get Steve off, Tony mumbled against him, “So fucking hot, Steve, love you like this, shaking and groaning underneath me. You’re gonna come so fucking hard, and you’re going to do it in my mouth, I’m not going to pull off this time, I’m going to swallow you the fuck down and you’re going to like it so fucking much you’re not going to be able to control yourself. Gonna wonder why you didn’t ever do it before, gonna fuck my mouth and shoot into it, and I’ll be right here for you, I want it, want it so fucking much—”

“ _God_ , Tony, please…”

“Fuck yes.” Simultaneously taking all of Steve in that he could, Tony grabbed Steve’s hip and encouraged him to thrust, and Tony rode with the almost-too-hard-thrusts. Rode through Steve’s gasps, the too-tight hand that had settled over the one on his hip, and the final tightening of his entire body as he squeezed Tony’s shoulders with his thighs as he came, loudly, forcefully, into Tony’s mouth.

Tony stayed where he was, relishing the feel of every pulse of Steve’s come against the top of his mouth, back of his throat. He stayed there and swallowed as Steve shook, still working with his hand and mouth, until he weakly pushed at his shoulder. “Fu—Hell, Tony. Hurts.”

With one final drag up Tony pulled off of Steve, classily not smirking at his private victory—he’d take a half-uttered ‘fuck’ and a ‘hell’ for the first time and vowed to try for more next time—and straddled Steve’s right thigh so he could jerk off on top of him. He’d have shoved his tongue down Steve’s throat as he did it but suspected Steve wouldn’t be into that, tasting like him, but Tony filed the thought away for a rainy day.

The sight of his own come mixing with the sweat pooling in the dips of Steve’s abs was enough of a final turn-on.

Wrecked himself, Tony dropped down against Steve’s side, waiting for him to say something. Serumed or not, Steve was looking suitably dopey and blissed out for the first time. Pressing his right hand around Steve’s neck, Tony turned his face to him with his thumb as he murmured, “This is a good look for you. I want to do it again.”

“That can… Yes.” He breathed in and out deeply, and Tony wanted that happy little smile to always be there. “That was… I didn’t... I don’t know if I can move.”

“You’ll be fine. The Tony Stark Patented Super Blowjob is only temporarily disabling. All standard functions should be online soon.” Clearly Steve was still capable of rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me it wasn’t fucking amazing. You should see yourself. A walking…lounging… wet dream.”

“You have a dirty mouth.”

“You fucking love it and you know it.”

The sex flush had receded enough that Tony could see an embarrassment flush creeping over Steve’s features. “I’ll admit to…not hating it. You can be very… encouraging when you want to be.”

“And you make me want to be. God, watching you just melt underneath me… Good thing the sofa is Scotchgarded or we’d never get the stain out.”

“So you didn’t have to, ah, blow the popsicle before it melted?”

“Nah. Just wanted to get you wound up. I think it worked.”

“I’m glad you use your evil powers for good.”

“Sometimes being an overachiever has its advantages.”

After a few minutes of sitting there recuperating, Steve tried to get up. “This is not a comfortable position.”

“Next time we’ll try something else. I just figured this would be good, lots of leverage for you to move. And I may have a thing for sitting on your lap.” Tony pushed off of Steve enough to manhandle him into lying down. “Sleep.”

“Shower.”

“Sleep is here. Shower is far away.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that logic.”

“What part of ‘genius’ doesn’t compute in your brain?”

“The part where we stick together tomorrow.”

“It’ll be hell, I’m sure.”

Steve hummed noncommittally, but didn’t get up as Tony pressed against him and got into a comfortable position.

But then Tony couldn’t keep his (wickedly talented) mouth shut. “How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow for what?”

“To see if you can last even longer?”

“Tony!”

“Fine, fine. But, you know, whenever you want…”

“Thanks. And at least tomorrow I can do you.”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve blowjobs were always a little tentative, but maybe Tony could convince him to experiment a little. But hell, either way naked time with Steve was always fun. Decades of social sexual conditioning weren’t easy to break.

Tony just took it as a challenge. He was known for breaking just as much as he built.

~*~

Early the next morning Bruce went to the kitchen to grab coffee, and winced as he walked by the living room couch where Steve and Tony were wrapped up together.

Between Steve and Tony, and Clint and Coulson, and that one time with Thor and Jane, there were only a few pieces of furniture that hadn’t had sex happen on them.

He could not wait for Natasha to get back so they could claim one of them as their own.


End file.
